


The Final Time

by DaFishi



Series: The Mistakes We Make [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Alpha Wu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Fei and Mien are their kids, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Bending was invented, M/M, Multi, Omega Mako, Past pregnant Mako, Spirit World, They had kids, because why not, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako deals with the death of his beloved husband.Asami and Korra help.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: The Mistakes We Make [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902424
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Final Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was so happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.

Mako stood, tears in his eyes as he watched Wu’s body lowered into the grave.

They had just turned 40 and 41 when Wu was assassinated.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” a familiar voice says.

Mako feels a tear slip down. “Thank you for attending, Korra. Asami’s there too isn’t she?”

“Yeah, I am,” Asami admits.

The two were also 40 now.

They still didn’t have an omega after the fateful day in the restaurant.

The two alpha come to stand by Mako’s side.

“Mien’s running for President in a week,” Mako suddenly says.

Mien was Mako and Wu’s first born.

A female alpha that was an earth, metal, and lava bender, a natural leader.

Bolin opened a school for lava benders a Toph had for metal benders.

He didn’t want the special talent to die with him.

Mien was his first student.

And now, she was running for President.

Most were very sure she would get it.

She was just like her father.

Kind, smart, courageous, and most of all, empathetic to the people.

“Fei’s finally finishing college for Spirit healing. He’s thinking of starting his own school,” Mako says meekly.

Fei, a quiet male beta, mastered the rainbow flame of the dragons.

He uses it to contact spirits for remedies and cures.

He was one of a kind fire bender.

He could not only control rainbow fire, but he was a light bender.

He could quite literally bend the sun’s rays into balls of light or concentrated fire.

Extremely rare ability that no one else had.

Fei wanted to start a school to teach other fire benders these special skills.

He was more like Mako, stubborn but smart.

Wu had been so proud of them and Mako could not be happier with how great his kids turned out.

“He was a great man and an even better king,” Asmai says.

Mako nods mutely.

“We didn’t end things on the best terms,” Korra says.

Mako’s heart tightens.

“But we still haven’t given up on us, Mako,” Asami whispers, voice so powerful for something so quiet. “We never did. We were jealous when we saw Wu with you. Wu at the altar with you, his ring on your hand, his hand on your pregnant stomach. We resented him for a long time but it was unfair. He loved you and worked very hard to earn your adoration and trust. We know you love Wu but I still feel like a part of you loved us. We can wait for you to be ready.”

Mako doesn’t say anything for a long time.

Korra smiles sadly and turns to leave with Asami in tow.

But Mako stops them.

He grabs their hands and stops them.

“We’re old. We’ve seen war, pain, misery, and so much loss,” Mako says.

And he turns, eyes regaining their small sparkle. “But we’ve also seen growth, love, happiness, and peace. And I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“I love my children and family. I will continue to love Wu. I always have and I always will,” Mako continues. 

He sees the two female alpha’s faces crumple slightly.

“But I’m willing to let you earn my trust back. Not a relationship or anything yet, but my trust,” Mako agrees.

Asami lights up and Korra beams.

“Thank you,” Korra says, surging forward to hug Mako.

Mako hugs back and Asami joins the hug.

The two alpha leave Mako to mourn privately.

Mako smiles wearily at Wu’s engraved name in the stone.

“I love you, Wu. I hope it’s ok that I’m trying to move on. Given the fact that I still cry myself to sleep, it isn’t going as well as I would have hoped. It has been 2 months. We finally had the public funeral. The private one was beautiful. You would have loved it,” Mako says, tears once more falling.

But they were happy tears.

“I’ll see you in the Spirit World, love,” Mako says smiling.

Mako turns to leave slowly, always throwing a glance over his shoulder to look at the place where the pan he loved was buried.

Little did he know, Wu was watching from the Spirit World, a smile on his face seeing his omega.

“See you in the Spirit World, darling,” Wu whispers, words lost to the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
